creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ben Games II
So, zurück zur altbewährten dritten Person… Wer sind die höheren Mitglieder des Ben- Kultes? Sind Seefahrten wirklich lustig? Und ist der Titel ungünstig gewählt? Findet es heraus! Ben Games 2: Miss Syringe und Angeleon „Glaubst du, es geht Glen gut?“, fragte Jessica besorgt. Ihre leicht asiatischen Züge wurden von Sorge geprägt. Les strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich zu ihr an die Reling stellte. „Du kennst ihn. Er kommt klar. Er ist nicht wie Britney oder Lily.“ Jessica nickte und betrachtete ihren Freund genau. Er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten eher zu seinem Vorteil entwickelt, war nicht mehr so unsportlich und faul, vor allem aber nicht so feige wie früher. Er trug eine neue Brille, mit kleineren Gläsern, die seine Sehschwäche auch tatsächlich ausglichen. Er wirkte aber auch müde und erschöpft, unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab. Jessica verstand ihn. Sie beide hatten im Laufe der Ereignisse um den Gula, oder auch Predato genannt, viele geliebte Menschen verloren. Jessica war bei ihrem ersten Treffen fünfzehn gewesen und hatte gerade den Mörder Descent gejagt, oder eher Vincent Desler, der vom Gula besessen gewesen war. Und nun wurde Deutschland von Irren mit Masken überrannt. Deswegen floh Les nach Ägypten und Jessica begleitete ihn. Es war keine Angst, die sie trieb. Sie hatte sich einfach entschlossen ein normales Leben zu führen. In Deutschland wäre sie früher oder später von der Gejagten wieder eine Jägerin geworden. Les hingegen hatte Angst. Aber nicht vor dem Ben- Kult, der unter der seltsamen Margaret Kranen ihrer beiden Heimatdorf infiltriert hatte. Damals, als der Gula ihn und seine Familie angegriffen hatte, hatte er seine Geschwister geopfert um zu entkommen. Er wollte nicht wieder an dem Tod unschuldiger Schuld tragen weil er irgendwo versagte. „Da seid ihr ja!“, rief ein stämmiges Mädchen mit kurzen, rotbraunen Haaren, die aufs Deck getreten war. Neben ihr stand ein großer, muskulöser Mann in eher jungen Jahren. Schlangentattoos ringelten sich um seine Arme. Der Mann hieß Klaus Küster und er war Wächter im Pantheon- Museum in Berlin gewesen, bevor der Ben- Kult die Hauptstadt an sich gerissen hatte. Dabei hatte er die frisch verwaiste Imogen Grassen kennen gelernt und sie mitgenommen. Der Letzte der fünf Flüchtlinge, die auf der S.S. Witherswan ''nach Afrika übersetzten, lag etwas abseits auf einer Liege neben dem Pool und genoss das schöne Wetter. Er hieß Eliot Sinclair und war von Jessica persönlich an Bord gebeten wurden. Er agierte auf dieser Reise als ihr Leibwächter. Denn obwohl die Ben- Drohnen, wie die Maskierten des so genannten Ben-Kultes genannt wurden, den Kontakt mit Wasser auf Dauer nicht überlebten, hatte sie diese unbestimmte Ahnung von Gefahr nicht losgelassen, seit das Schiff abgelegt hatte. „Entschuldigung?“ Jessica wandte den Kopf. Drei Kinder standen vor ihr. Die, die gesprochen hatte, ein schlankes, hochgeschossenes Mädchen mit langem, rotbraunem Haar. „Habt ihr zufälligerweise eine große, braune Ledertasche gesehen?“ Jessica verengte die Augen, dann aber schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid. Habt ihr beim Kapitän gefragt?“ Der einzige Junge des Trios, ein kräftiger Blondschopf mit vorstehender Stirn, zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wollten wir, aber er hatte zu tun und da Syringe meinte, sie hätte ihn hier zum letzten Mal gesehen“, er deutete auf das andere Mädchen, das nervös mit ihrem silberblondem Haar spielte und Jessica kritisch musterte „dachten wir, wir versuchen es mal mit rumfragen.“ Les kratzte sich am Kopf. „Vorhin war hier so ein Mann, der Fundsachen gesucht hat. Vielleicht ist euer Rucksack schon im Fundbüro?“ Das erste Mädchen grinste. „Dass muss es sein. Danke.“ Schneller, als man einer zierlichen Gestalt wie ihr zugetraut hätte, war sie an der Treppe ins Schiffsinnere. „Syringe, Angeleon, kommt!“ Jessica blickte ihr nach. „Les?“ „Ja?“ „Diese Ben- Teile werden uns nicht finden, oder?“ Les schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Wasser tötet sie, sie werden sich nicht auf Schiffe trauen.“ Jessica nickte. Dennoch, sie spürte es plötzlich irgendwie wieder besonders intensiv: Diese Angst, dieses unbekannte Grauen. Vermutlich lag es an den drei Kindern. Sie hatten sie so plötzlich angesprochen, dass sie sich erschreckt hatte und ihr Körper hatte sofort Adrenalin ausgestoßen. Sie wurde wohl paranoid. Die Sonne beendete ihren täglichen Kreislauf, indem sie langsam im Meer versank und das Wasser in glühendes Blut verwandelte. Sinnbildlich natürlich. Man konnte bis zum Grund sehen, wo teilweise meterlange Fische den Boden nach Nahrung durchwühlten. Jessica und Küster waren noch an Deck. „Was meinst du, wie wird es in Ägypten?“ Küster zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war ein paar Mal im Urlaub dort, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es sich damit vergleichen lässt, wirklich dort zu wohnen.“ Jessica nickte und betrachtete eine kleine Insel in einiger Entfernung, die nur als schwarzer Fleck zu erkennen war. „Auf jeden Fall wird es ein Neubeginn.“ Küster nickte stumm. Dass Schiff schien seinen Kurs ein wenig zu ändern, jedenfalls kam die Insel näher. „Warum fährst du eigentlich ausgerechnet nach Ägypten?“, wollte Jessica wissen. „Es war das erste Schiff, das für mich erschwinglich war“, entgegnete ihr Reisebegleiter. Dann betrachtete auch er die Insel. „Ist das Seetang?“ Jessica kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich dachte es wäre eine Insel.“ Küster zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich geh dann mal schlafen.“ Jessica sah ihm kurz nach und seufzte. Dann überlegte sie, wie sie sich jetzt ablenken könnte und entschied sich dazu, die Insel/ Seetangmasse so lange zu beobachten, bis sie wusste, was es war. Aber Küster schien gar nicht so falsch zu liegen, jedenfalls bewegte es sich. Vielleicht war es auch ein toter Fisch, der auf der Oberfläche trieb, oder ein Wal. Jessica kniff die Augen zusammen. Es schimmerte rötlich, wenn auch nur an manchen Stellen. Der Rest war schwarz. Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann man bei dem Licht eh nicht erkennen“, seufzte sie resigniert und ging ins Bett. Es war nach Mitternacht, als der Matrose seinen letzen Wachgang übers Deck antrat. Eigentlich hatte er schon Feierabend, aber er sollte bei der Gelegenheit etwas Seetang entfernen, der an der Bordwand backte. Wenn der in die Schiffsschrauben geriet, würde das wieder zu Scherereien führen. Er blickte an der Bordwand herab, bis er das dunkle Gewirr fand, dass sich an der Schiffswand fest gebackt hatte. Beiläufig hob er eine lange Metallstange auf, an deren Ende ein Haken befestigt war und mit der er den Tang losreißen wollte. Vorsichtig näherte er den Haken an das Schleimzeug im Wasser. Er hatte es fast erwischt… als eine Hand heraus brach. Der Mann schrie und fiel zurück. Er atmete kurz durch und näherte sich wieder der Bordkante. Das musste eine Einbildung gewesen sein. Vorsichtig blickte er herab… dann bohrte sich der Haken der Stange, die er hatte fallen lassen, in seinen Nacken. Er schrie erneut und stürzte über die Kante. Er schlug auf die Wasseroberfläche und kämpfte sich mühsam an die Oberfläche. Man hatte ihn mit der Stange hinuntergerissen und da wo der Haken ihn erwischt hatte, musste er stark bluten. Fluchend sah er sich nach dem Seetang um. Jetzt konnte er ihn auch losreißen. Dann erstarrte er. Vor ihm war kein Seetang, es war eine Art riesige Kugel aus roten und schwarzen Schlamm, die unter der Oberfläche schwamm. Die Stange wurde von einer Hand gehalten, die noch immer oben heraus ragte. Nun zog sich auch der Rest eines Körpers aus der Kugel, voll vom Schleim. Der Matrose erkannte, dass es ein maskiertes Kind war, eine von diesen Ben- Drohnen, die in Deutschland soviel Ärger machten. Die blut- und schleimverschmierte Maske wandte sich zu ihm. Er starrte in pechschwarze Augenlöcher. Das Grinsen der Maske war absolut wahnsinnig. Aus dem Loch krochen weitere Hände. Die Drohne, die schon draußen war beugte sich etwas nach vorne und griff den Mann am Kragen. „Kennst du Ben?“ Jessica lag in ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Warum machte sie sich so viele Gedanken? Sie wollte aufhören, über irgendwelche grausigen Kreaturen nachzudenken. Warum tat sie es dann nicht? Draußen auf dem Gang hörte sie Schritte. Vermutlich hielt die Besatzung in den Fluren die Stellung. Immerhin, dann konnte… Da war es wieder. Dieses intensive Gefühl der Angst. Dieses namenlose Grauen, das ihr den Brustkorb zuschnürte. Die Tür quietschte, als sie sich öffnete. Jessica richtete sich auf und sah zum schmalen Spalt, der in den dunklen Flur führte. Dann schob sich etwas vor den Spalt. Sie hörte undeutliches Flüstern. Kein Zweifel. Eine Ben- Drohne. Das maskierte Ding kam in den Raum. Nun konnte sie auch seinen Flüsterkanon verstehen. „Kennst du Ben? Kennst du Ben?“ Sie machte sich bereit. Dann begann die Drohne zu schreien. „HE DROWNED!“ Sie sprang im Moment in dem Jessica sich duckte. Das Ding krachte gegen die Wand. Jessica hörte die Maske knacken und drehte sich um. Instinktiv trat sie sofort nach vorne und das war ihr Glück, denn sie erwischte die Drohne in der Magengegend und schleuderte sie erneut gegen die Wand. „Kennst du Ben? Kennst du BEN?“, kreischte die Drohne. Die Maske war halb zerbrochen. Das Kindergesicht hinter der Maske war manisch verzerrt. Jessica nahm ihren Nachttisch und hob ihn hoch. Als die Drohne wieder sprang, warf Jessica den Nachttisch. Es gab ein hässliches Knirschen, dann ein widerliches Zischen. Das Möbelstück war zerbrochen und die Wasserbomben, die Jessica in ihrer „Paranoia“ darin gelagert hatte, hatten die Drohne geschmolzen. Schnell eilte sie zur Pfütze aus totem Drohnenschleim. Drei der Bomben waren nicht zerplatzt. Eilig hob die Halbasiatin sie auf und rannte auf den Flur, wo sie mit Küster und Imogen zusammentraf. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Imogen angsterfüllt, doch Jessica antwortete nicht. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Küster. „Machen sie die Rettungsboote klar und geben sie Alarm.“ Der Mann nickte und drehte sich um. Imogen biss sich auf die Lippen. „Drohnen, richtig?“ Jessica nickte knapp. „Les teilt sich die Kajüte mit Eliot, oder?“ „Ja, am Ende des Ganges.“ Die Mädchen rannten los. Als sie sich der Kabine näherten, hörten sie es zischen und krachen. Dann flog die Tür auf und eine Drohne krachte auf den Boden. Les trat über sie und goss einen Eimer Wasser über ihrem Kopf aus. Das Wesen schmolz mit einem Schrei. Eliot kam aus dem Zimmer, eine Pistole im Anschlag. Ob Kugeln Drohnen töteten war bisher noch nicht erwiesen, doch das Eliot es konnte stand fest. Als er Jessica sah grinste er. „War nur der Zimmerservice. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich will lieber Käse als Salami, aber…“ „Lass es, der Witz ist gleich tot.“ „Ja, gut.“ In diesem Moment ertönte der Alarm. „Zu den Rettungsbooten“, rief Imogen über den Lärm hinweg. Die vier Kinder rannten den Gang bis zum Ende und nahem dort die Stahlgittertreppe zu den Rettungsbootdocks, das im Heck des Schiffes lag. Als sie die Treppe halb hinter sich hatten, kam Küster aus einem weiteren Gang mit Zugang zur Treppe. „Ist das Boot bereit?“, fragte Les hastig und der Hüne nickte. Zu fünft kamen sie nun unten an. Imogen betrat den Raum als Erste und schrie. Küster und Jessica reagierten sofort und sprangen vor, kurz nach ihnen auch Eliot. Ihnen stockte der Atem: Das Dock war voller Leichen. Es sah aus, als ob man alle Leute des Schiffes ermordet und hier runter gebracht hätte. An manchen Stellen saßen Drohnen auf kleinen, blutigen Fleischhügeln. Die meisten Leichen waren aufs widerwärtigste verstümmelt. Und dann waren da die drei Kinder: Auf Thronen, die offenbar aus menschlichen Knochen gemacht waren, saßen sie und lächelten. „Was soll das?“, fragte Les entsetzt. Das große Mädchen grinste. „Habt ihr mich immer noch nicht erkannt?“ Jessica schnaubte. „Dass habe ich von Anfang an getan, ich wollte es nur nicht glauben. Dein Glück.“ Margaret Kranen, das Mädchen dass die Invasion der Drohnen als „Ben- Games“ ausgerufen hatte, schmunzelte. „Warum sollte dies mein Glück gewesen sein? Glaube mir, ich bin weitaus stärker als diese Würmer, du wirst mich nicht mit etwas Wasser los.“ Wortlos hob Eliot seine Waffe und schoss Margaret in den Kopf. Margaret grinste. „Charmant, Mister Sinclair.“ Syringe und Angeleon erhoben sich. Dann hob Angeleon etwas auf, das zu seinen Füßen gelegen hatte, einen braunen Lederrucksack. Rasch öffnete er die Schnallen und zog zwei Ben- Masken hervor. Die eine Maske reichte er Syringe. „Sagt mir, Kinder“, schmunzelte er, während er die Maske aufsetzte „Kennt ihr Ben?“ Jessica schnaubte. „Was soll das werden, ein Bosskampf?“ Das Duo griff zeitgleich in nahe Fleischhaufen. Sekunden später zogen die Zwei ihre Hände wieder heraus, jeweils eine Axt darin haltend. „He drowned“, zischte Syringe. Dann näherten sich die Drohnen mit bedächtigen Schritten. Jessica fluchte. Sie mussten zu den Booten, aber die waren auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Aber oben, an Deck, gab es noch zwei kleinere Boote, dass hatte sie gesehen. „Alle mir nach!“, rief sie und kehrte in den Treppenraum zurück. Küster, der als Letzter des Quintetts den Leichensammelraum verließ, schloss die Tür, nahm einen an der Wand lehnenden Besen mit Eisenstiel und legte ihn als Block unter die Klinke. Dann folgte er den anderen durchs Treppenhaus. Oben am Fuße der Treppe stand eine Drohne, ihr Küchenmesser gezückt. Eliot schoss einige Male, was die Drohne zurückstolpern ließ, dann warf Jessica eine der Wasserbomben auf das Monster. Sie hörte nicht mal den Schrei, so sehr fokussierte sie sich auf das Entkommen. Die anderen Drohnen, die auf dem Flur warteten, ignorierte die Gruppe sogar, sie hechtete einfach vorbei, bevor die Wesen reagieren konnten. Vom Schweiß durchnässt erreichten sie das Deck, die Drohnen auf den Fersen. Doch das Deck war ebenfalls voller Drohnen: Toter Drohnen! Sie waren nicht geschmolzen, etwas hatte sie einfach bestialisch zerfetzt und damit offenbar etwas getötet, das durch Eliots Kopfschüsse im Treppenhaus gerade mal gestrauchelt war. Aber Jessica hatte jetzt keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Eilig rannte sie zur Reling und sah herunter… auf die zerschnittenen Seile, die die Boote gehalten hatten. „Dass… war… Pech…“ Jessica drehte sich um. Der maskierte Angeleon stand mitten auf dem Deck. „IhIHRRRRR….. MüsseN… t-TOTseinmüsSEn…“ Er kicherte. Irgendwo in Jessica wollte etwas kotzen. Sie mochte schon die absolut psychopathischen Drohnen von der Stange nicht, aber diese Zerrissenheit der Seele, die aus Angeleons Stimme sprach, flehte gerade darum getötet und erlöst zu werden. Angeleon wandte sich an sie. Blut quoll in strömen aus seinen Augenlöchern. „dDuuuuuuhuuuuu!“ Er lachte heiser. Dann kam er, die Axt erhoben, auf sie zu. Jessica hob eine Wasserbombe und warf. Sie zerplatze an der Maske und es zischte. Jessica sah das Plastik schmelzen, das sonst immer als einziges Objekt intakt blieb, wenn eine Drohne schmolz, doch Angeleon selbst schien unbeschadet. „Plitsche PLATSCHE!“, giggelte er. Dann hob er seine Axt und schlug zu. Jessica wollte noch ausweichen, doch sie hatte die Geschwindigkeit falsch eingeschätzt. Sie schrie und spürte Tränen hochkommen, als ihr Arm aufs Deck fiel. „haBe PUTTEMACHT! GrüTZe…“, sang der Irre mit der Axt. Jessica biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Wucht hatte sie zu Boden geworfen. Wenn sie jetzt nicht etwas tat, dann würde der nächste Hieb sie töten. Doch sie konnte sich nicht richtig bewegen. Der Schmerz betäubte ihre Sinne fast zur Gänze. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich selbst. Sie hatte immer durch ihren Intellekt überlebt, durch ihr Geschick, doch sie hatte nie die Fähigkeit erlangt mit physischem Schmerz umzugehen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich, wenn sie überlebte, öfters mal selbst verstümmeln… Angeleon schlug wieder zu, doch plötzlich kam Küster von der Seite ins Blickfeld und rammte Angeleon mit voller Wucht. Der Maskierte stolperte zurück, gegen die Reling, doch er fiel nicht. Als er abgelenkt war, rannte Les zu Jessica. Er war noch ein paar Schritte entfernt, als etwas aus dem Nichts geflogen kam: Eine Axt schlug in Les Kniekehle ein und der junge fiel zu Boden. Jessica verfolgte die Flugbahn der Axt zur anderen Seite des Decks und erkannte das Mädchen, Syringe, die gerade über die Reling geklettert war, wo sie vermutlich weitere Rettungsboote los geschnitten hatte, die Jessica entgangen waren. Dann ertönte Küsters Schrei und Jessica hörte etwas Schweres aufs Deck fallen. Zeitgleich spürte sie ihre Sinne schwinden. Doch sie durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Mühsam hielt sie die Augen offen. Sie sah Les und Küster, die sich blutend am Boden krümmten. Imogen, die sich panisch an die Reling drückte. Eliot, der Wild um sich schoss, ohne seine Gegner wirklich zu verletzten. Die Kugeln drangen zwar in die beiden Kinder ein, doch sie bewegten sich einfach weiter auf den jungen Sinclair zu. Jessica hörte sie murmeln und kreischen, ohne sie wirklich zu verstehen. Und dann… täuschte es, oder lächelte Eliot? Es war auch egal. Alles wurde schwarz. ''Eine Woche später lief ein Schiff in den Hafen eines kleinen ägyptischen Küstenstädtchens ein. Am Bord befanden sich 34 Leichen, 12 geschmolzene Drohnen, 42 zerfetzte Drohnen. Geborgen wurden neun Verletzte. Drei von ihnen, zwei Mädchen und ein Junge, verschwanden spurlos aus dem Krankenhaus. Es wird vermutet dass sie von umherstreunenden Ben- Drohnen geholt wurden. Ein weiterer Verletzter verließ das Krankenhaus einige Tage später. Mister Eliot Sinclair, der als erster der fünf verbleibenden Patienten wieder bei Bewusstsein war, wartete noch bis alle anderen den lebenskritischen Bereich verlassen hatten, bevor er abreiste. '' '' ''- Mister Jeremiah Hawthorn'' '' '' Jessica wusste nicht was passiert war. Nach allen Maßstäben hätte sie tot sein müssen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung war sie im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht. Nicht dass sie sich beschwert hätte. Doch trotz all des Glücks dass sie gehabt hatte, konnte sie die langen Erholungsspaziergänge durch die verführerisch duftenden Marktstraßen nicht genießen. Nicht, weil sie ihrem Arm nachgetrauert hätte. Es war ihre Reaktion nach dem Aufwachen gewesen. Sie hatte sich nach dem Überleben aller anderen erkundigt und dann angefangen Fragen zu stellen, Theorien zu entwerfen… Es hatte ihr einfach eines ganz deutlich gezeigt: Sie konnte sich nicht zur Ruhe setzen. Sie musste das Böse weiter bekämpfen. Sie war dazu geboren und ihre Sicherheit war egal. Wenn das Ende ihres Weges aus Blut und verteilten Eingeweiden bestand, dann war es eben so, aber immerhin würde sie ihn gehen, würde vorwärts kommen. Aber nicht gegen Ben oder seinen Kult. Jessica seufzte. Diesen Krieg würde sie anderen Helden überlassen. Eine Limousine fuhr vor. Am Steuer saß ein hagerer Mann mit langem Silberhaar. „Guten Tag, Miss Lin.“ „Guten Tag, Mister Witherswan.“ Jessica stieg ein. „Ich war in den USA, dann habe ich einen Job in Ägypten bekommen, ihn verloren, bin nach Deutschland gezogen, von dort nach Ägypten geflohen… nach allen Regeln der Logik fahren wir jetzt nach…“ „Genau, nach China.“ „Yay.“ Der Wagen fuhr los. Kaum weg trat Angeleon aus einer Gasse und sah ihm nach. Sie waren weg. Doch sie hatten ihn nach Afrika gebracht. Sie hatten den Meister nach Afrika gebracht. Angeleon grinste. Lord Ben wurde stärker. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Ben